Downpour
by Hunshine Delight
Summary: [LuMin/XiuHan. ONESHOT] Hujan, Minseok yang tidak memiliki payung dan Lu Han yang selalu membawa payung berwarna biru langit ditangannya. Mereka bukan orang asing dan hujan selalu mempertemukan mereka kembali. / "Jigeumeun heumppeok joejoegagoman itjyo." - "Sekarang aku pun basah kuyup."


**.**

 **Downpour**

 **XiuHan**

 **Hurf/Comfort - Angst ( _maybe_ )**

 ** _standard disclaimer applied_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

" _Annyeong haeseyo_! Kim Minseok- _ibnida_! Mohon bantuannya semuanya!" Minseok membungkukkan badannya dengan sempurna lalu menunjukan senyuman lebar begitu dirinya kembali berdiri tegak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

PRANG!

Piring itu terjatuh dan pecah menjadi beberapa keping, menghiasi lantai dengan pecahan tajam yang menyebar. Seorang pria paruh baya pun terlihat menghampiri Minseok lalu meneriakinya dengan beberapa kata yang cukup kasar. Minseok terus menunduk dan membungkukkan badannya sambil terus mengulang-ngulang kata maaf.

"Maafkan saya!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini hujan turun cukup deras dan Minseok tidak membawa payung.

"Hei, kamu bisa jatuh sakit," seseorang menegur Minseok yang tengah berjalan dibawah langit yang menurunkan air hujan dengan leluasa kepadanya.

" _Nan gwenchanayo_ …," kata Minseok pelan tanpa menoleh.

Seseorang itu memberikan tatapan prihatin lalu menghampirinya dan berbagi payung dengannya. "Dimana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu," katanya tenang.

"Anda ti—" Perkataan Minseok terhenti saat ia menatap sepasang mata yang telihat begitu bersinar dibawah langit gelap karena awan mendung saat ini.

"Kamu kedinginan?" tanya seseorang itu saat menyadari bahwa kedua bahu Minseok sedikit bergetar, ia menarik tangan Minseok—agar laki-laki disampingnya ini bisa membawa payung yang melindungi mereka—lalu dengan tiba-tiba melepaskan mantelnya sebelum mengantungkannya pada kedua bahu Minseok, dan kembali membawa payungnya sendiri.

" _Gu-gumawoyo_ …," Minseok kehabisan kata-kata.

Ini pertama kalinya seseorang bersikap begitu baik padanya setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal.

Seseorang itu tersenyum. "Ah, maaf atas ketidak sopananku. Namaku Han, Lu Han," katanya tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apakah kau tidak bisa berkerja dengan lebih baik, hah?!" Pria itu lagi-lagi meneriaki Minseok dengan kasarnya.

"Maafkan saya, maafkan saya." Minseok terus mengulang perkataan itu bagai mantra dan terus berulang kali menundukkan badannya.

"Cukup. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Pria paruh baya itu memberikan tatapan tajam pada Minseok yang menatapnya takut. "Kau, keluar dari tempat ini."

"E-eh? K-Keluar?"

"Kau kupecat. Selamat tinggal." Pria itu kembali masuk kedalam meninggalkan Minseok yang masih berdiri termenung diluar—membiarkan udara dingin kembali menyapa kulit laki-laki itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minseok tidak pernah membenci hujan, tapi bukan berarti dirinya juga menyukai hujan. Hanya saja ada kalanya ia merasa bahwa hujan adalah hal yang paling diperlukannya disaat-saat tertentu. Tiba-tiba Minseok merasakan bahwa tetesan air hujan berhenti menyapa tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup karena hampir lima belas menit duduk pada kursi taman disaat hujan deras turun, perlahan kedua matanya terbuka terlihat seseorang berdiri dihadapannya yang lagi-lagi membagi payungnya untuknya.

"Ya Tuhan, lihatlah dirimu." Lu Han memberikan tatapan heran pada laki-laki chubby dihadapannya ini yang lagi-lagi tertangkap olehnya tengah berada ditengah-tengah hujan tanpa pelindung apapun—payung atau jas hujan.

" _Annyeong_."

Lu Han menghela nafas pendek. "Jangan berkata ' _annyeong_ ' padaku. Bagaimana jika kamu sakit nanti? Ayo kita pulang," katanya cemas. "jika tadi aku tidak pulang lewat taman pasti kamu akan seharian disini sampai sakit."

Senyuman jahil terukir diwajah Minseok tapi Lu Han bisa melihat bahwa senyuman itu berbeda—senyuman palsu.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu?" kata Lu Han agak nyaring karena hujan mendadak menjadi lebih deras.

Kepala Minseok mengeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah. Ayo pulang, hujan semakin deras," kata Lu Han yang menarik tangan Minseok agar laki-laki itu segera berdiri lalu pergi dari taman itu.

" _Geumbang jinagal sonagijyo *****_." Minseok mengatakannya sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum kecil saat Lu Han menoleh padanya.

"Ya, kamu memang benar. Karena itu sebelum kita basah kuyup, akan lebih baik jika kita segera pulang." Lu Han kembali menarik Minseok dan mulai menjauh dari taman itu.

" _Jigeumeun heumppeok joejoegagoman itjyo ******_ ," kata Minseok sedikit nyaring, kali ini ia tidak bisa menghentikan langkahnya untuk membuat Lu Han mendengarkannya karena laki-laki didepannya ini menariknya dengan cukup kuat.

"Aku ralat, sebelum kamu jadi lebih basah kuyup lagi dan jatuh sakit, Minseok- _ah_."

Minseok tersenyum mendengarnya.

Padahal dia sama sekali belum memberitahukan namanya pada Lu Han.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mau sampai kapan kamu terus menunda pembayaranmu?"

"Maafkan saya."

"Aku tidak perlu maafmu, yang aku perlukan uangmu! Lebih baik kamu segera melunasi semuanya bulan depan!"

" _Ye_ , nyonya. Sekali lagi maafkan saya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lu Han menatap Minseok khawatir.

Akhir-akhir ini laki-laki dihadapannya ini sangat tidak bersemangat.

Itu berhasil membuatnya khawatir sekaligus cemas.

Ada apakah gerangan?

"Apakah kamu sakit?" Lu Han tidak tahan lagi untu tidak bertanya.

Tidak ada jawaban, Minseok tidak menjawab dan malah asik memainkan bunga kecil yang dipetiknya tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lu Han benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan yang Minseok berikan padanya sejak tadi, mereka sudah duduk dibangku taman itu selama tigapuluh menit tapi sama sekali tidak ada pembicaraan yang tercipta. Lu Han yang terlalu bingung harus membicarakan apa sedangkan Minseok terlihat sedang tidak ingin bicara dan lebih memilih untuk menatap Lu Han berlama-lama dengan tatapan misteriusnya.

"Lu Han…," panggil Minseok tiba-tiba.

"Ya?" Lu Han langsung menoleh.

"Apa perkerjaanmu?"

"Perkerjaan?" ulang Lu Han memastikan yang dibalas anggukan oleh Minseok. "Aku berkerja disebuah perusahaan kecil."

"Tapi, kamu terlihat begitu santai untuk ukuran seorang perkerja kantoran meski kamu memang selalu memakan setelan kasual," jelas Minseok yang selanjutnya menatap payung biru langit milik Lu Han. "kamu juga selalu membawa payung itu."

"Saat ini sedang terjadi pergantian musim yang membuat hujan bisa saja turun sewaktu-waktu, tidak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga. Kamu juga harus berjaga-jaga, jangan kehujanan lagi."

Minseok lagi-lagi menatap Lu Han sebelum ia menunduk. "Aku tidak punya payung, satu pun tidak punya."

Lu Han tidak membalas, hanya menatap Minseok dalam.

"Payung terakhirku aku berikan pada seseorang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kamar itu memang dipenuhi oleh barang-barang, tapi entah mengapa terasa begitu kosong. Minseok duduk diatas ranjangnya, meraih sebuah bingkai foto yang ada diatas nakas. Menatap foto yang ada didalam bingkai itu lama, hingga tak terasa kedua matanya berair lalu mengeluarkan tetesan air mata yang langsung mendarat diatas kaca bingkai tersebut. Tak lama terdengar suara isakan dari tangisan yang Minseok ciptakan, sebelum akhirnya suara itu berhenti dengan Minseok yang tertidur diatas ranjang dan bingkai foto itu ada tepat disebelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kerja bagus, Minseok- _hyung_!"

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol- _ah_. Ini semua berkatmu, jika saja kamu tidak membantuku pasti aku sudah dipecat lagi dari perkerjaan ini." Minseok menunjukan senyuman tulusnya.

" _Aniyo_. Ini adalah hasil dari kerja kerasmu sendiri, aku tidak melakuka apapun," kata Chanyeol dengan cengiran khasnya. "Untuk perkerjaan selanjutnya, ayo kita lebih berusaha! _Fighting_!"

" _Fighting_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan.

Hujan yang cukup deras.

Minseok tidak lagi berdiri tepat dibawah langit, kali ini ia berada disebuah café sambil menatap tetesan hujan dan menikmati secangkir kopi yang dipesannya tadi.

Seseorang terlihat memasuki café itu dengan sebuah payung berwarna biru ditangannya. Payung biru itu, Minseok tentu saja ingat dengan payung biru itu, begitu juga dengan sosok lelaki yang selalu membawa payung itu kemana-mana.

"Ternyata kamu disini, Minseok- _ah_." Lu Han tersenyum. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, aku pikir kamu akan hujan-hujanan lagi."

" _Mianhae_."

Ekspresi bingung terukir jelas diwajah Lu Han. " _Waeyo_ …?"

"Hujan sebentar lagi berhenti." Minseok menatap Lu Han dan memperlihatkan senyuman kecil padanya. "Mau menemaniku kesuatu tempat?"

Lu Han mengangguk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang kita lakukan disini?" tanya Lu Han sambil menatap lemari kaca yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Aku pernah bilang bahwa aku memberikan payung terakhirku pada seseorang," kata Minseok tanpa berbalik, ia menatap lurus pada salah satu kota dari lemari kaca dihadapannya.

"Ya, lalu?"

"Payung itu berwarna biru lembut atau bisa dibilang biru langit. Aku memberikannya pada seorang laki-laki yang memiliki sepasang mata yang selalu bersinar dan begitu indah, mereka menyebutnya mata rusa. Laki-laki itu seorang perkerja kantoran yang berkerja disebuah perusahaan kecil, dia laki-laki yang membenci hujan karena dia benci tubuhnya menjadi basah kuyup." Minseok mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Karena itu aku memberikannya payungku padanya. Hari itu ramalan cuaca bilang akan terjadi badai jadi aku memintanya untuk membawa payung. Ternyata badai benar-benar terjadi tepat saat jam kantornya berakhir."

Lu Han mengusap wajahnya kasar, bingung karena tiba-tiba kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Jika saja…, jika saja saat itu ia memilih untuk menunggu hingga hujan reda di kantor dan tidak datang untuk menjemputku." Kedua mata Minseok mulai mengeluarkan tetesan air mata. "Dia akan tetap ada disini bersamaku," katanya lalu berbalik dan menatap Lu Han dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca dan air mata yang mengalir melewati pipinya.

Tanpa disadari, air mata berhasil keluar dari mata Lu Han dan mengalir melewati pipinya.

"Tapi sekarang, karena diriku juga. Laki-laki itu tidak bisa tenang dan tertahan di dunia ini, dibalik bayang-bayang hujan."

Tangan kanan Lu Han terangkat lalu menyentuh dadanya, tempat jantungnya berada. Tidak ada detakan disana, udara pun mulai terasa hangat dengan sinar matahari yang kembali menyapa bumi tapi Lu Han tetap dapat merasakan betapa dinginnya suhu tubuhnya. Lu Han menatap Minseok yang sudah menangis terisak-isak dihadapannya sambil terus mengucapkan kata maaf berulang-ulang dengan pelan.

"Laki-laki itu… aku." Lu Han tersenyum kecil lalu menatap Minseok yang mengangguk pelan. "Ah, karena itulah aku tahu namamu meski hingga sekarang kamu belum pernah mengatakannya."

" _Mianhae_ —hiks." Minseok menutup wajahnya yang sudah penuh air mata.

Lu Han mendekati Minseok lalu memeluk laki-laki yang lebih pendek dengan sangat erat. "Minseok- _ah_ , aku merindukanmu."

Minseok tak kuasa menjawab, ia hanya bisa terus menangis dan membalas pelukan Lu Han yang terasa begitu dingin.

" _Saranghaeyo_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bunga lily putih itu diletakkan disebelahnya sebelum kotak berkaca bening dari salah satu lemari kata itu kembali tertutup dengan pelan.

Hari ini begitu cerah, matahari begitu bersemangat memberikan sinarnya pada tumbuh-tumbuhan yang memerlukannya—apalagi tunas-tunas muda yang baru ditanam atau tumbuh.

Merasa tidak perlu berlama-lama ditempat itu, si peletak bunga lily putih itu memilih untuk segera pergi dari sana dan kembali ketempatnya seharusnya berada—tempat ia berkerja.

Semuanya benar-benar sudah baik-baik saja, segalanya sudah menjadi lebih baik untuk sekarang dan seterusnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **GLOSARIUM :  
**

 **(*) Geumbang jinagal sonagijyo** : Ini hanyalah hujan lebat yang lewat.

 **(**) Jigeumeun heumppeok joejoegagoman itjyo** : Sekarang aku pun basah kuyup.

[Kedua kalimat itu aku ambil dari lirik lagu **Downpour by I.O.I** ]

* * *

 **Author's** **Note :  
**

Aku beneran enggak tahu apa yang sebenarnya aku bikin, tapi aku pengen membagikannya untuk kalian semua. Dapat inspirasi ini setelah mendengarkan lagu **Downpour by I.O.I** yang memang ngena banget artinya plus aku juga suka lagunya. Entah mengapa di awal tahun baru ini bawaanku maunya dengar lagu-lagu sedih, **Goodbye by 2NE1** aku _recommed_ bagi yang belum dengar (aku masih belum bisa move on). _Last, thanks for reading. See you next time, I love you guys_!

 **p.s :** kenapa lagi-lagi aku membuat fanfic dengan _genre_ yang aku hindari (sekaligus benci) selama ini… ㅠㅠ

 _ **xoxo,**_

 _ **hunshine delight.**_


End file.
